


take my hand (i'll lead you out of the dark)

by ellie_cat



Series: LOONA Drabbles [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Academy setting, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Meetings, Guide!GoWon, Guide!Heejin, Light Angst, Sentinel!Hyunjin, Sentinel!OliviaHye, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_cat/pseuds/ellie_cat
Summary: The one and only prodigious sentinel Olivia Hye is coming to Park Chaewon's Academy to find a suitable guide. Little does she know, Chaewon has known Olivia Hye was the Sentinel for her since they were both students at the Academy Chaewon goes to.Chaewon just hopes Olivia doesn't find an okay enough guide before she can show Olivia just how right she is for her.
Relationships: Implied Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Mentioned Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: LOONA Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681996
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	take my hand (i'll lead you out of the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on LOONA Amino! 
> 
> \- sentinel : a person with enhanced senses, speed, and strength  
> \- guide : a person with empathic and telepathic abilities that helps anchor a sentinel and keep them focused on their tasks while helping them with missions  
> \- guides will know just from seeing their sentinel for the first time that they are matched perfectly; a sentinel won't know until a guide shares their experience with them or they bond  
> \- a zone is when a sentinel gets too far into a sensation, such as the sight of someone's eyes, or the scent of a pie baking miles away, or the sound of someone dropping something in a different building, guides help sentinels out of zones.

“I can’t believe the Olivia Hye is coming to our school of all places to find her Guide,” Heejin said from her spot next to her at the lunch table. “If I hadn’t already found my Sentinel I would be all over this.”

“And why aren’t you saying anything here, Hyunjin?” Chaewon asked, mostly to tease but also to hide how excited she was. Even though she was a talented Guide, she hadn’t been able to find a single Sentinel at their academy that made her feel like Heejin had when she’d met Hyunjin.

“If our roles were reversed I’d be saying the same thing,” Hyunjin said, shrugging. “Olivia Hye is like, the Sentinel everyone wants to be. I want to have her talent.”

“You’re first of the Sentinels in our year, so shut up,” Chaewon said, and both of them laughed.

“I’m not a prodigy like Olivia Hye,” Hyunjin said, “just better than the rest of the Sentinels in our class, and half of them aren’t even any good with their powers until they find a guide they’re highly compatible with, if not the One.”

“You say that like you didn’t suck until you met me,” Heejin teased. Hyunjin just looked at her fondly. 

“Yeah, because I didn’t understand them until you explained them,” Hyunjin, like it was just a law of the world. Heejin blushed, and Chaewon laughed.

“I’m going to throw up from how disgusting you two are,” Chaewon said, making a retching noise to punctuate her point. 

“Then leave,” Hyunjin said, shrugging, “There is literally nothing keeping you here.”

“That’s mean!” Heejin told her, though she was laughing, Chaewon frowned.

“Why am I friends with you? You just bully me,” Chaewon said, sadly. Hyunjin smiled, cupping her face with her hands, doing her best puppy eyes. It’s extremely effective.

“Because you love me,” Hyunjin says, pouting just to add insult to injury. Chaewon sighs.

“Unfortunately,” Chaewon admits, and then the bell rings. 

“See you back at the dorm?” Heejin asks, and smiles before walking off with Hyunjin to their shared class. 

They’re late coming back, as they usually are, but that’s only because Chaewon comes back right after classes while Heejin and Hyunjin spend extra time training to strengthen their bond and sharpen their skills. Chaewon admires them for that, admires them even more for the ambitions they share. They want to join LOONA someday, the elite task force their country has of the best Sentinels and Guides from the Academies around the country. 

She wishes she had the courage to aim for LOONA, because that’s where Olivia Hye is. 

She didn’t have a match with any of the Sentinels in the academy, and didn’t think she ever would, considering she’d met her One. Well, maybe met wasn’t the right word. Son Hyejoo, as she was simply known then, had simply been walking by on her way out of the academy. Chaewon has known the moment she’d seen her, hadn’t been able to look away she walked past and out the door. She hadn’t been able to make herself move for whatever reason, so she hadn’t reached out and stopped the other girl, her Sentinel. 

When Heejin had noticed her, still rooted to the spot once Son Hyejoo had been out the door, she’d asked, “What’s up with you? I know that was the prodigy girl but usually you don’t care for these things.”

“For a moment I thought we met eyes, that’s all,” Chaewon said, “her gaze is scary.”

It hadn’t been. Maybe to others, perhaps, but to Chaewon, they looked lonely. 

Heejin had accepted the answer, and that had been that. 

Before that, Chaewon had been able to guide anyone, but after she’d seen Son Hyejoo, she could only guide those with a higher comparability to her. Until this year, she’d been paired with Jiwoo, a hyper but talented Sentinel. Jiwoo, or Chuu as she was known now, had graduated last year, before promptly meeting her match in Yves, a talented guide who had been one of the first members of the new generation of LOONA. They’d been bonded for a few months now, and Chaewon occasionally got updates whenever Jiwoo could manage to with her busy schedule. 

With only a few hours left until the assembly that would decide whether Chaewon would get to actually meet her One for the first time, Chaewon decided to take a nap. Being alone with her thoughts wasn’t how she wanted to spend the few hours before she would meet Som Hyejoo.

(Her mind whispered traitorously that perhaps Son Hyejoo would find a suitable Guide before Chaewon ever got to go up and take her turn. She ignored it as she fell into a dreamless sleep.)

When she had arrived at the auditorium, as all unbound Guides were required to, she felt out of her element without Heejin- and Hyunjin- around. She almost wished Heejin was here if only to be her emotional support. 

Once everyone was settled, the Academy’s director stepped onstage with a dark haired girl at his side. Chaewon instantly knew it was Olivia Hye without being able to see her clearly. That’s just how finding your One was. You would always know it was them, no matter what.

“Welcome, Guides. Today we have the honor of providing LOONA’s newest Sentinel, the prodigious Olivia Hye, with a Guide. Any Guide that Ms.Hye picks will, of course, be allowed to graduate immediately and join LOONA. Ms.Hye, would you like to take over from here?” The girl nodded, stepping up the mic with a confident step.

“To determine if you can Guide me out of Zones well, I’ll be forcing myself into one, which you must Guide me out of. To serve as a back-up measure in case any of you can’t, I’ve brought Yves of LOONA with me today. Please do try your best and don’t be too hard on yourself if you can’t do it. You’ll be called up one at a time, and once you’ve had your turn and you aren’t picked, you may go. Once I pick a Guide, everyone is free to leave. Good luck,” with that, Olivia Hye stepped back and disappeared off the stage into one of the back rooms attached to the auditorium. 

Chaewon swallowed, trying to keep herself calm and collected. She knew she could do this. She was practically made to guide Son Hyejoo, that was how finding your Sentinel worked. They were the one person you’d be able to guide no matter what. 

She just hoped her Sentinel didn’t find anyone right enough before she could be called. 

She was so deep into her thoughts that she almost didn’t hear her name be called. The person next to her nudged her, and she heard it the next time they called it.

“Park Chaewon, please proceed to Door A now to be tested,” the director’s voice rang out. “Last call for Park Chaewon.” She almost tripped over the chair in front of her as she stood and made her way over to the door. Outside the door stood someone she was very familiar with.

“Chaewon!” Jiwoo squealed, “It’s been too long!”

“It has,” Chaewon agreed. “Why are you here? I know Yves is.”

“As security detail, in case anyone tries anything unsavory because they’re upset they couldn’t do it. I’ve got an ear on the room at all times. Right now Yves-unnie is teasing the girl of the hour,” Jiwoo explained, laughing softly.

“Should I wait to go in, then?” Chaewon asked softly, looking at her feet at the reminder that her one was just beyond the door.

“Nah, Hyejoo just said next, so you’re good to go in,” Jiwoo said. “Good luck, Chaewonie, I know you’ll do great.”

“Thank you,” Chaewon told her, softly, before opening the door. 

Olivia Hye sat, relaxed into the sofa in the room. Another girl, or, rather, woman was sitting on the armchair next to it, an inviting smile on her face. 

“H-hello, my name is Park Chaewon,” Chaewon said, “I’m ready whenever you are.”

“Are you certain? You look like you’re about to pass out,” Yves asked.

“Oh, do I?” Chaewon asked, laughing nervously. “I’m just anxious, but I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“If you’re sure,” Olivia Hye spoke up, drawing Chaewon’s gaze to her. Chaewon frowned just slightly. Olivia still looked lonely. Chaewon wanted to change that. Nobody deserved to be as lonely as Olivia looked. Taking a deep breath, Chaewon closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was looking at the bright silver and burgundy glows of her one and Yves. Yves’ aura had a strand leading towards the door, towards Jiwoo, where it slowly melted into a familiar bright peach.

“I’m sure. Zone whenever you’re ready. I’ve got you,” Chaewon said, surprising herself with how steady her voice was. She didn’t even need to be told when Olivia had zoned, she just knew. Reaching out towards that silver halo, Chaewon drew in an anchoring breath. 

And then, she was in a forest. It surprised her that Olivia Hye’s zone was a forest, and one as detailed as this. It was dark here, but not so dark she couldn’t see where she was going. 

Following the tug at her soul, Chaewon started running just as a wolf howled in the distance. Her One’s memories were in every flower, every tree, but that wasn’t what she was looking for. Out of the trees broke a breathtakingly beautiful black wolf. Both paused at the sight of each other.

“Hello. Would you know where to find Hyejoo?” Chaewon asked, voice soft and calm but firm. She wasn’t really asking, and the wolf seemed to know it by the way it didn’t even hesitate before turning a trotting off at a speed Chaewon could follow. 

The wolf brought her to a sprawling mansion and didn’t even pause at it walked through the doors. It was empty, save for moving paintings lining the walls. Memories of zones, her soul told her. The wolf lead her up the stairs and down a hallway, until she found Hyejoo, when she turned around to thank the wolf, it was already gone, so she turned back around and walked to stand beside Hyejoo, who hadn’t moved once since she arrived, her eyes focused solely on the painting in front of her, unblinking. 

Chaewon was surprised to see it was of her eyes. Hyejoo had zoned into her eyes. She couldn’t stop the blush as it spread across her cheeks, but she could control her voice as she began to speak.

“What are you looking at, Hyejoo-ah?” Chaewon asked.

“You’re here already?” Hyejoo asked, still not taking her eyes off the painting. “Usually it takes them much longer to find me because they run away from the wolf.”

“Why would they do that? It’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” Hyejoo responded. “Your eyes,” Hyejoo said after another moment, answering her. 

“But why?” Chaewon asked, “There’s nothing worth looking at in there.”

“They’re really pretty. You’re really pretty,” Hyejoo responded, and wow that did things to her.

“You are too. But if you don’t come out of there, you won’t be able to see them in different lighting, and I won’t be able to tell you you’re pretty in person.”

“But you just did,” Hyejoo pointed out, still not moving her eyes from the painting but Chaewon could tell she was trying to look at Chaewon, and that was all she needed. 

Chaewon slipped her hand into Hyejoo’s. “I want to see the rest of the mansion. It’s absolutely stunning.”

“Ok,” Hyejoo said, eyes looking fully to Chaewon. Chaewon smiled as she opened her eyes to Hyejoo on the couch, also smiling as she blinked, successfully brought out of her zone. 

“Already?” Yves asked from the side, “It’s only been a few seconds.”

“Really?” Chaewon asked, breathless. 

“That felt longer, are you sure?” Olivia asked, and when Chaewon turned to her, her eyes were wide with surprise, but she didn’t look lonely anymore. 

“Completely sure. Chaewon here is good. Good for you, I think. She wasn’t even touching you and it was that fast.”

“Chaewon?” Olivia calles, and Chaewon blinked, turning to meet her gaze. She was smiling. “That was probably the easiest zone I’ve ever had. Please be my Guide?”

“I’d love to,” Chaewon breathed. “I’ve only been waiting five years for this.”

“You’ve been what?” Hyejoo asked, and Chaewon rolled her eyes, walking over to Hyejoo and slipping her (real!) hand into Hyejoo’s. 

“See for yourself,” she said, and remembered the day she knew who Hyejoo was.

“Holy shit,” Hyejoo whispered. “Why didn’t you go after me?”

“I don’t know,” Chaewon admitted, “but I’m here now, right? So it all worked out in the end.”

“I want you sooner,” Hyejoo whispered, “but I’m glad I at least get you now.”

“Me too,” Chaewon whispered, “now do it in real life.” Hyejoo smiles as she no doubt remembers their conversation in her zone.

“You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever met,” Hyejoo said, “Get ready to hear that everyday.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Chaewon murmurs as Hyejoo brings her into an embrace. Chaewon sighs as contentment washes over her.

“I guess I have a director to talk to,” Yves coughs from the door. “God, you guys might be worse than me and Jiwoo.”

“Suck it,” Hyejoo replies, “she’s mine.”

“I always have been,” Chaewon reminds her, “and I always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- ViSeul is definitely a thing, Vivi is the Sentinel while Haseul is the Guide.  
> \- LipSoul is also definitely a thing, Kim Lip is the Sentinel while Jinsoul is the Guide.  
> \- Platonic Yeorry will be a thing, Yeojin is the Guide while Choerry is the Sentinel.  
> \- Olivia Zones into the woods and mansion from love4eva, the wolf is a part of her meant to help take guides to where she is in her zone.


End file.
